Pulled Over
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title**: Pulled Over

**Pairing**:Edward/Bella

**Rating**:M

**Summary**: Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

I took a deep breath, bit my lip and stepped on the accelerator. The car surged forward like a bullet from a gun. I gripped the wheel, the power of the Audi throwing me back in my seat.

I checked the rear view mirror.

Success.

He was following me.

I pressed a little harder, weaving in and out of traffic, smiling when I saw the lights and siren activate on the front of the motorcycle.

Slowing, I pulled off the next exit onto a smaller side road and let the car roll to a stop.

I watched as the tall officer brought his motorcycle to a stop behind me. He swung himself off the bike and I took in his tall, lean lines, licking my lips as I watched him pull off his helmet, setting it on top of the seat, his wild hair glowing red in the sunlight. He stood briefly, looking at the tinted windows, unclipping his gun holster; his hand at the ready before making his way to the driver's door.

Even though I was expecting it, the brisk tap on the window startled me, and swallowing I hit the button to roll down the window.

The officer bent slightly, looking in the car. I averted my head a little, my bright red hair falling over my shoulders, the large sunglasses obscuring my face. I kept my voice low. "Problem, Officer?"

He snorted. "Problem? Do you have any idea how fast you were going back there ma'am?"

"No."

"You were doing ninety in a sixty. In a hurry, miss?"

_Miss?_ Internally I snorted.

"Sorry. I was … um … distracted."

His voice was stern. "Driving like that while distracted is a one-way ticket to the morgue."

"Hmm," was all I said. Driving like that also got the attention of a tall, sexy policeman. But I kept that piece of information to myself.

"License and registration."

Nervously, I handed over my license. For a minute there was silence as he studied the small card. When he spoke his voice was dark. "Registration?"

"I'm not sure where it is, I, um, borrowed the car from a friend."

"Your license is expired, Ms. Swan. Did you know that?"

"Oh."

He hunched down, his broad shoulders filling my window. He pulled off his sunglasses, and I could feel his intense stare. "Take off your glasses, Ms. Swan."

I hesitated.

"Now," he growled.

Reaching up, I pulled them off my face and for the first time met his eyes. Intense, angry green ones met my nervous brown. His eyes narrowed as he studied me.

"Does your friend know you _borrowed _their car?"

I shrugged. "Not really sure."

"Could they verify this for you?"

"Um, no."

His hands rested on the window frame as he looked down and huffed. I kept glancing at the long, tapered fingers that were repeatedly tapping my expired license on the cover of his ticket book.

He moved suddenly, his voice so close to my ear it made me jump. "Let's make sure we have this straight. You were speeding and driving dangerously, endangering your life and other drivers around you. Your license is expired, this car is "borrowed" and you can't show ownership of the vehicle. Can you show proof of insurance?"

"No."

"Well, Ms. Swan. Today isn't your day is it?"

I shook my head.

"This is going to be an expensive ticket. Several, in fact."

I met his frowning gaze. "I can't afford a ticket."

"You should have thought of that before you broke the fucking law, then."

My eyebrows shot up at his expletive.

"Maybe you could cut me some slack? Surely we could … work something out … between us."

He leaned down again, his face now furious. "Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law? That alone comes with a _stiff _penalty."

I slowly dropped my eyes to his long fingers that were holding onto the car's frame tightly. "How _stiff _is the penalty … Officer?"

"It's getting stiffer every second you bite that lip. You're playing with fire there, little girl." His eyes dropped to my chest. "You may get burnt if you keep that up."

I widened my eyes innocently. "I bet you could put out the flames," I whispered breathlessly.

"_Jesus Christ_," he murmured, his eyes not leaving my cleavage. Teasingly, I arched my back a little. "Could we somehow … work off this ticket, Officer? I'd be um … _open _to negotiations."

His face darkened further and his breathing picked up. Tentatively, I lifted my hand and ran it down the front of his shirt, my finger playing with the small button near his belt. "I'd make sure you had more fun than just writing a ticket." My fingers moved to the top of his hand. "I bet these fingers are better suited to more enjoyable things other than using a pen."

His hand flexed underneath mine and I heard a quiet growl in the back of his throat.

"What do you think, Officer? Can we … _come_ … to an … understanding?"

"An understanding? What the hell are you playing at girl?"

"You could let me off … this one time."

"And what's in it for me?"

I drew in a deep breath. Go time.

"Me."

He stood up with a jerk. His face was a mass of emotion; surprise and indecision flitted across his handsome features, and for a minute I watched as he paced, running his hand through his hair. It looked so soft and I wanted to bury my hands in it.

He stopped pacing and stared down the road. I hid my smile as I watched him fingering the handcuffs on his belt before he subtly adjusted himself.

Gotcha.

He lowered himself again to the window.

"This is a dangerous game."

"I can't pay the tickets, Officer. I'll do … anything … you ask." I twisted my hair around my finger, licking my lips as I gazed at him. "Anything."

His eyes darkened as he watched me. "I won't ask; I'll just take. And, I fucking like it rough," he snarled.

"I _have_ broken the law …" I breathed and let my gaze linger on his growing crotch. "I probably deserve to be punished."

"I call the shots."

I arched my eyebrow at him challengingly. "With your big gun, Officer?"

He leered down at me. "Fucking right it's big. Locked and loaded, baby. You sure you're up for this?"

"Oh, I'm up for it all right. I'd say from the look of it, so are you."

Our eyes met; dark, burning, but still uncertain green staring into pleading brown. I wanted this. I wanted him.

Whatever he saw in my gaze made up his mind. With the flick of his wrist he snapped his ticket book shut.

"I won't be needing this right now," he drawled. "It won't be far away … in case." Then his voice turned deep and dark. "I need to search your car," he glanced at my license, "Isabella. Make sure you're not carrying any concealed weapons."

"Okay." I unclipped my seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

"Not here."

He pointed ahead. "Pull onto that service road. Drive until I tell you to stop—I'll flash my headlight."

I hoped that wasn't all he'd be flashing.

I swallowed heavily. "Okay."

*()*

The light on the front of the motorcycle flashed and I pulled over. Glancing around I saw we were well off the main road, as well as hidden from view from the side road. I watched as the officer spoke on his radio, before pulling off his helmet and glasses. He approached the vehicle purposefully, opening the door, his large hand wrapping around my bicep, and pulling me from the car. He propelled me to the back, pushing me against the trunk. He stood behind me, tall, firm and unyielding.

"You sure about this, Ms. Swan? I can write your tickets and you can be on your merry way."

"I'd rather you had your merry way with me, Officer …" I murmured huskily.

"_Fuck me,"_ he groaned.

I glanced over my shoulder at his darkening gaze. "That's the idea."

"God dammit." He twisted me around so I was shoved up against the trunk. He lifted me onto the car, standing between my knees. His hands ran up and down my bare legs, eliciting a shiver as his fingers drifted up and under my skirt.

"You carrying any sharp objects, Isabella?"

"No," I breathed as his fingers traced the edge of my lacy underwear. "Concealed weapons?" he growled, his eyebrow arched dangerously.

"No," I whimpered, aching to feel his fingers touch me. Really touch me.

He pushed himself against my chest, his breath hot on my neck. "I've got a concealed weapon for you."

My hand cupped the growing bulge in his pants. "It's not so concealed right now, Officer."

"You like that, dirty girl? You like knowing how you're affecting me?"

"Tell me, Officer. I want to hear you."

His mouth hovered over mine. "You're making me want to fuck you—hard."

"Do it."

He laughed softly, pulling back, and denying me the feeling of his mouth. "Not so fast, Isabella. You have a lot of tickets to work off." He grinned wickedly. "And I plan on you working them all off… with every part of this fucking sexy body of yours." His finger traced my lips. "Including this pretty, pouty mouth."

Grinning, I drew his finger into my mouth, my tongue swirling over the tip and sucking it hard. His face went lax as he watched me, his other hand still under my skirt.

I moaned softly as his fingers slipped under the lacy edge, moving with a deliberate slowness as he explored. "I need to do a thorough search."

I let his finger go. "Please."

He pulled me off the car spinning me around so I was pressed against the hot metal of the trunk. "Spread 'em," he growled.

I hesitated, and he pressed closer. "Right fucking now, Isabella. You do what I say when I say it … understand?"

I whimpered a little and widened my stance.

"More."

I spread my legs as far as I could. I could feel the heat pooling in the pit of my stomach and my tiny underwear growing damper by the second. Another small whimper escaped my throat as I felt his large hands running up the back of my thighs. They came to rest against my hips and his hand wrapped around the thin string of my thong. "These aren't doing you much fucking good right now, are they Isabella? In fact I'd say they're more of a hindrance." I gasped as I felt the sharp snap of the elastic flick against my skin as he tore them away. "You won't be needing them for the next while anyway." He pressed against my back and I could feel his desire against me. "I hope you weren't overly fond of them either. They're fucking mine now." He laughed lowly in his throat. "Consider it part of the payment."

His hands moved up, pulling my blouse out from the waist of my skirt, pulling at it so impatiently, the buttons flying off as it tore away from my chest and he continued his torturous exploration. They cupped my breasts, his fingers roughly playing and tugging my nipples into hard peaks. I moaned at the sensation. "Such a little slut," he whispered in my ear. "No bra, barely a scrap of lace covering your hot little pussy and you're dressed like a fucking rock star groupie who wants to be noticed by her idol. Is that what you were hoping for, Isabella? That someone would notice you and fuck you?"

"Just you," I groaned.

"Me? You wanted me? You dressed like this for me?"

"Yes," I groaned.

One hand dropped, his fingers grazed me lightly, causing me to buck my hips, seeking his fingers, needing his touch. But again he denied me. Instead his hand suddenly slapped my ass hard. Only once, but it was enough for me to gasp out loud.

"I think I need to add indecent exposure to your list of crimes. It's getting to be a pretty big list, Isabella."

"As big as the cock you keep promising?"

He laughed darkly. "Nothing is as big as my cock, I promise you that."

"I want it …" I panted.

His breath was hot on my neck. "Then maybe today is your lucky day after all, my dirty little girl. Cause you are gonna get exactly what you wanted." He flexed his hips against me, grinding his massive erection into my buttocks. "My big, hard cock is gonna fuck you until you scream for mercy."

He pulled back, and instantly I missed his weight pressing against me. He grabbed my hands, forcing them behind my back. My eyes widened as I felt the cold metal of his handcuffs snap around my wrists then he spun me around. At some point he had pulled his uniform shirt off, leaving him in just a muscle shirt. I could see his defined abs rippling under his shirt as he leered at me.

"But first," he growled, "get on your knees."

I dropped to the ground, ignoring the sting when my knees hit the hard dirt. "Show me," he hissed. "Show me just how much you want to please me." He smirked. "Show me how talented these pretty pouty lips are, Ms. Swan."

He made quick work of his pants and boxers, standing in front of me, his huge cock erect and weeping.

"Suck my cock, Isabella, Now. You need to pay penance for your misdemeanors."

"Well you know, Officer …" I glanced up at him innocently. "They say … sex is a misdemeanor—da more I miss, da meaner I get." I winked. "I wouldn't want to deny you and then unleash you on the unsuspecting public."

"Oh, now you think you're funny? "I'll show you funny …" And with that he grabbed the back of my head in one hand and his thick, heavy cock in the other.

*()*

"My hands …" My voice trailed off at the look on his face. He shook his head, slowing running his cock over my bottom lip. "If I wanted a hand job, I'd do it myself. I want that mouth, Isabella— all of it. Open—wide."

I became even more turned on than I already was at the low timbre of his voice. Obediently I opened up and sucked his cock between my lips.

"_Shit_," he hissed, flexing his hips. "More. Take more of me."

Without my hands to help I did the best I could. Slowly, I drew more and more of him into my throat, teasing him with my tongue. Above me he groaned. "Fuck. I knew it. All innocent looking with those big brown eyes but you suck cock like a well-seasoned whore." He thrust himself a little deeper. "That's it, my dirty girl. Suck my cock. Take it all, Isabella. I—want—you—to—take—it—all." He enunciated each word with a thrust.

I hummed around him, rolling and stroking him in my mouth, my head bobbing as I set a rhythm. I whimpered as he flexed his hips, slipping deeper down my throat. My eyes widened as I felt the cool wood of his baton press against the back of my neck, and he began setting a faster pace with his nightstick keeping me exactly where he wanted me. Our eyes locked and he smirked down at me, continuing to pump himself into my mouth.

"What a pretty sight, Isabella. Your sweet, pouty lips wrapped around my dick. You suck me so good, baby. So … fucking … good." He threw his head back, his teeth clenching. "You like that don't you, Isabella? My cock down your throat and me controlling you … you fucking love it," he hissed.

I closed my eyes, unable to keep looking at his heated gaze. I did love it.

Suddenly, his hand was on my head. "Enough." Leaning down he pulled me to my feet, spinning me around again. I heard the click of the lock and the handcuffs were pulled off. His hand on my back pushed me forward so more again I was leaning over the trunk.

"It's time for the main event, Isabella. But you need to tell me what you want."

"You," I rasped.

"You can have me, but what do you want me to do? Tell me," he demanded.

My hand smacked against the metal. "Fuck me, Officer. _Please_. Fuck me."

His chuckle was dark. "Since you asked so nicely."

And then he slammed into me.

I gasped at the sudden, overwhelming feeling of being filled so roughly. A strange noise escaped my throat as he wrapped his hand around my hair, pulling my head back, continuing to move, filling me over and over again with savage thrusts.

"Pret ... ty… Bel … la… get … ting… fucked … Pret ... ty… Bel … la… get … ting… fucked …," he chanted into my ear, timing his words with his fast thrusts.

Moaning, it was all I could do to clutch onto the spoiler on the trunk and stay upright. His cock was massive, stretching me wide and I reached up on my tiptoes, trying to stay with him. He pounded into me relentlessly, giving me the fucking he had promised earlier.

"So tight," he groaned. "I love how your pussy grips my cock. Squeeze me, baby. Show me how much you love my cock inside you."

I did exactly what he wanted.

His arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, lifting me onto the trunk, spreading me even wider as he kept up his movements. The change in position pushed my chest down into the metal, arching my back and pushing my ass higher. I felt a stinging sensation as he bit down on my left cheek. "Such a sweet ass," he groaned, his fingers trailing down over my curves, pressing on the entrance. "I want this too, Isabella." His finger slipped into my folds, gathering the wetness he found there and then I felt his long finger sink in slowly.

The added sensation was too much. I was too far gone. Everything in me was tightening and gripping and I felt my orgasm begin to wash over me.

"_Fuck_, yes … come," he hissed. "Come all over me. You're so wet, Isabella. Drench me."

I exploded, almost sobbing as wave after wave of pleasure tore through me. A long keening noise escaped my throat as I shuddered and clenched around him. He continued to thrust until a guttural groan filled my ears and he tensed, spilling inside me, then collapsed on top of me, our gasping breaths permeating the air as we slowly returned to earth.

He sighed quietly, pushing himself off me. I heard his clothing being pulled on, and then his voice, low and smooth was close to my ears. "Let me help you down." In a total contrast to how he'd been throwing me around his touch was gentle as he eased me off the trunk and onto my feet. I pulled my torn blouse down and straightened up my shirt. I looked up and met his eyes. Some flicker of emotion passed through them, and I knew I had to get out of there.

"Are we even now, Officer? The debt is settled, yes?" I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulders.

He smirked at my snarky comment. "Paid in full, Isabella."

"I'm free to go?"

He waved his hand indicating I should walk ahead of him. Reaching around, he opened my door and I slid into the driver's seat, wincing a little as I sat. He shut the door and leaned into the window.

"Isabella …"

I shook my head. "Thank you, Officer, for pulling me over. It was … a pleasure."

He grinned. "That it was." Then he frowned. "Watch the lead foot."

I grinned back wickedly. "So worth the ticket."

Suddenly, he pushed himself through my window, his hand wrapping around the nape of my neck. His lips crashed to mine for one fast, deep, intoxicating kiss. Pulling back, he winked. "What ticket?"

Turning, he walked back to his motorcycle. I watched him reach into his saddlebag, pull out a towel, wipe down his face then don his glasses and helmet before kicking the police bike into gear. As he pulled by the car he slowed, gave me a mocking salute and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

I laid my head down on the steering wheel, the adrenaline rush leaving my body, my form trembling with the after effects of the passionate encounter I had just experienced with my sexy officer.

When the trembling eased off, I reached over and pulled on a cardigan to cover my torn blouse, and then started the car.

I was smiling when I reached the highway.

I had done it.

I got pulled over.

*()*

I slipped deeper into the warm, fragrant water, letting the heat ease the dull ache in my muscles. I smiled, reliving exactly why I was so sore. I relaxed, allowing the warmth to do its work.

I must have dozed; the quiet squeak of the door opening, waking me up. I smiled shyly at my husband, who was watching me silently, his long frame leaning on the door jamb; arms and legs crossed, making him look stern and sexy as hell.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself. Room in there for one more?"

"Always." I slid forward watching as he pushed himself lithely off the door jamb, dropping his clothes before slipping in behind me. I sighed with contentment as his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly against him. We were both quiet for a minute, simply enjoying being connected to one another.

"Have a nice day?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really."

"No?"

"Well, Rose let me borrow her new car, you know, the Audi, to try it out."

"Ah. Nice. Was it fun?"

I squirmed a little, pressing myself back against him. "Yeah … fun."

"Well, that's good. As long as you had … _fun _…"

I glanced up at him, fighting the smile on my face. "What about you? Anything … interesting happen today?"

"Nah. Same old, same old."

"Ah."

I bit my lip but my giggle escaped.

His face broke into a huge smile and he bent his head down, capturing my lips with his, kissing me deeply.

"Fuck, Bella. I just about shit my pants when you handed me that fake license and I realized it was you. Nice little touch, by the way — done in your maiden name issued by the State of Fantasyland."

I smiled up at him, my hand caressing his cheek. "I wanted to give you your fantasy, Edward. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

He pulled me securely against him. "Happy fucking birthday indeed. That was … incredible. I have no idea how you pulled it off, but wow." His lips pressed against my hair.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You were driving far too fast though," he growled. "Don't do that again."

I laughed softly. "I could tell you were having trouble reining in your inner protective husband and staying in the hot, single cop mode at first." I arched an eyebrow at him. "And don't think I didn't notice you hiding at the side of the road waiting to make sure I left safely."

He grinned and shrugged. "I did the best I could, love. I can't shut him off completely."

"You did very well. You were … very hot, Edward. Very commanding. You actually looked mad at me when you first pulled me over. But I'm glad you played along."

He snorted. "I was. You were driving like a bat out of hell, Bella."

"I had to get your attention."

His hands moved, cupping my breasts, his thumbs stroking over the hardening nipples. "You fucking got it. Big time."

"Hmm. I'll say. You were very _big_ and … aggressive."

He dipped his face down close to mine, his eyes searching as his hands gently rubbed my arms. He lifted my hand inspecting the small, red line left by the handcuffs. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

My head fell back against his shoulder. "No, Edward. I'm fine. I keep telling you I'm not going to break. You can get a little rough with me." I wiggled against his growing erection. "In fact, I kinda liked it rough. I liked you losing control with me."

He nibbled on my ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth. "You were so into it, Bella. Your pussy was soaked for me."

I moaned as his fingers drifted downward, his hand cupping me possessively in the warm water.

"I always am, Edward," I purred.

"_Fuck."_

I pressed back. "Maybe you'd like to show your appreciation now? For a job … well done?"

"Oh, it was well done, baby. Well fucking done."

"Show me, then. Take me, Edward. However you want me. _Now, please_," I panted.

"Do you want Officer Cullen or Edward?"

"Both."

Grinning, he lifted me … and without another word slammed me down onto his rigid cock. I gasped at the sudden overwhelming feeling of him filling me so hard.

"I want it like this, Bella. I've always wanted you like this. Wet, naked and riding me backward in this tub." He thrust upward fiercely, causing me to grip the edge of the tub. "Fucking. Just. Like. This."

I pressed back, meeting his powerful thrusts, moaning at the sensation of being taken so wildly again.

He groaned. "Ride me, baby. Hard."

I mewled as he filled me over and over. Water splashed and flowed over the edge of the tub, hitting the floor in a constant wave. Edward's hands were tight on my hips as he guided me with the punishing rhythm he had set. My orgasm started building low in the pit of my stomach and I started shaking, my breath coming out in hard short bursts of air.

"That's it, baby. Come for me. Come all over my cock. I want to feel you again. Now Bella … _fuck_… NOW!"

The room was filled with my cries as I gave him exactly what he wanted, losing myself in the moment with him.

As hot as today had been with Officer Cullen, now was even hotter. Listening to my husband pant out my name, cursing and moaning as he let himself go; taking me the way he wanted to, was beyond erotic.

Our love life was more than satisfying—Edward was a passionate and giving lover, but when he had uttered out an old fantasy, while drunk a few weeks ago, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Although he had assured me I was everything he wanted, and he didn't need fantasies anymore, hearing him say that when he first became a cop he had thought about pulling over a beautiful stranger on a traffic stop and fucking them senseless instead of giving them a ticket, had turned me on and I was determined to give him that fantasy no matter how long ago he'd had it.

"Fuck … fuck … _fuck!_" he roared as he came, pressing me down onto him as he rode through his pleasure, his hands holding me tightly as he thrust wildly.

Oh my, I think dirty talking Officer Cullen was now a permanent resident in the house. And I was okay with that. Really okay.

Slowly, we stopped moving. Gently, his arms wound around me, pulling me back against him, as we sank back under the warm water.

His fingers drifted through my wet hair. "Is the red gone?"

I giggled softly. "Yes. It was just a rinse. I washed it a couple times when I got home. Back to boring brown."

"Nothing boring about you, love. Nothing." His lips pressed against my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you, Edward."

"Best birthday ever, my girl," he whispered against my brow.

I smiled. It was.

"But no more fucking speeding."

I laughed.

I'd have to think of another way of getting Officer Cullen's attention. I was pretty sure he had a couple other fantasies tucked away. And who knew, maybe today's little adventure would drum up a new one. It certainly had opened up a side of him I knew he kept hidden.

This could be fun.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
